Extra help
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: i'm not even sure how to summarize this. I started writing this after I finished Redeemed, most of it is just plain craziness. -J- so anyways, spoilers for Redeemed, please read and review. M just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kalona stood on the roof top, the description of Aphrodite's vision still in his mind. There was no way it was true, Neferet could not kill him. He watched the men start to swing the girl, ready to take off and do what he felt obligated to do "no matter what the cost." he whispered, "yea, trust me..." the voice made him turn to face a large breasted woman standing behind him. A smile on her face, Kalona felt slightly uncomfortable around her. He noticed then her hair was a variant of colors in the front framing her face, from her voice and features it was obvious that she was of Slavic decent. "young woman, it is dangerous for you to be this close to the Mayo" he said "oh trust me" the woman grabbed his hand and pulled him back behind the structure that concealed the buildings stair case to the roof. "it is more dangerous for you to be here." she said. **

"**i know you're future, and I know exactly what will happen if you take off to save that woman." Kalona suddenly heard the scream as they threw the woman over the balcony. "there are nine more" he growled at her "she was a child abusing drug addict, no one will miss her." she said, "who are you?" she smiled "you wont know me, or maybe you will. But you certainly know my family." she cupped his face. "your family?" he asked confused "don't worry about it, but trust me, you can fix the balance with out dying." "I am not just seeking to fix the balance. I am seeking forgiveness." he said "well, there is a better way to solve at least one of your issues." she kissed his lips "why don't I show you what will happen if you fly out there?" "fine," Kalona said. Ready to have this over, his eyes went back to the balcony where they drug another person out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Zoey answered the phone "hello" "Zoey, it's detective marx." "oh, how is everything going?" she asked, there was a long solemn silence "detective?" "Zoey, you might need to sit down." stark looked at her "what's wrong?" he asked, "Kalona..." "Kalona what?" she could hear the detective get choked up "he fell, he's dead Zoey." "what?!" Zoey felt like she was going to collapse, her friends watched the look on her face change, "z, is everything alright?" Stevie Rae asked, she let detective marx finish explaining what happened before hanging up. "he's dead, she killed him..." "what?" "Kalona's dead..." her voice was now hoarse, "my father, is he really dead?" "detective marx saw him fall, he saw Kalona just disintegrate into a flash of light." Zoey could see Rephiam visibly shaking "no, this has to be a lie. My father can't be dead." Stevie Rae wrapped her arms around him, "we need to go back to the school, the sun will be rising soon." Stevie Rae said "yea" they all piled into the van and it drove off.**

**The ride back was solemn, long and quiet. The realization that the immortal was gone weighed heavily on all of them. Zoey felt a little regret now, all the times she had hated Kalona. He was simply lost in a way, Rephiam had his head on Stevie Rae's shoulder, the red vampire did her best to comfort him as they drove back. The gate opened and they pulled in, suddenly followed by detective marx and another squad car. Zoey got out, Aphrodite ran up to them "damn it Z, what the fuck is going on?!" she practically yelled "we saw Kalona fall on the news, but then not to long after, he shows up with a book tucked under his arm and with the message to have you guys meet him in the council room when you got back." "Aphrodite, he's actually dead." detective marx said "there is no way he could be here." "well he is" she said "what the fuck is going on?" they rushed for the council room, the door opened.**

**Kalona was sitting there leaning back in one of the seats. "Kalona?!" he looked up "I've been waiting for an hour, I thought the ritual wouldn't have taken that long." "father!" Rephiam ran past them, "my son, the sun is almost up" Kalona looked concerned "i know but, how are you..." Kalona lifted an eye brow "how are you alive?" Zoey finished for him, Kalona tilted his head "life for you is a mystery, why should I spoil the ending?" Kalona said, a smile crossed his lips. Kalona could see the anger on Zoey's face, she stormed over and slapped him across the face, there was a short jolt of pain as he raised a hand to touch the spot. "what is going on" Aphrodite walked over and handed the ipad to him "what is this?" "press play" Aphrodite said, Kalona taped the screen and the video played out. He saw himself jump from the roof and fly at the hotel. There was the distant sound of popping, he fell. "so everyone else saw that as well..." Kalona handed the device back to the prophetess "everyone go to bed, it is late and the sun is just about to rise, tomorrow evening we will convene in here and I will explain everything." Kalona said. **

**Zoey stared, the immortal looked over, Rephiam had already turned into a bird. The immortal stuck his hand out, the raven jumped onto his wrist "you can't be serious?" Kalona looked at her group "i am, tomorrow, after breakfast, come directly here. When everyone is here, I will explain what happened." he said, Kalona allowed the bird to flap its wings and Rephiam flew over to Stevie Rae. Zoey could see that she was torn up, seeing Rephiam like this, Kalona didn't even seem disturbed. He looked almost relaxed in a way. "all of you sleep well, I assure you what I have to tell is both unbelievable but with good news as well." reluctantly everyone turned and filed out, everyone but Zoey. Kalona looked at her "are you not going to go with your friends?" he asked "no" she said "you should rest, you need it." he said. She looked so tired, and Kalona noticed something else, the poor girl seemed to have aged physically and mentally. **

**Zoey watched him stand, "detective marx said he saw you die, but here you are" Kalona walked over and placed a hand on her head "stop worrying my little a-ya" the name brought back quiet a few uncomfortable feelings. Kalona walked out past her, she noticed the strange book. The immortal walked out, he looked down. "seems there is finally an end in sight for her. I must remember to apologize when this is all over." he whispered. He looked up, he saw that human that he had taken from the mayo before, "Lynette" he said her name, or at least what he thought was her name. It didn't seem important, though he wondered what she was doing running around like this. the girl stood in front of him, he gave her a smile, at least one that was as warm as he could make it. Something seemed off about her. He wanted to make sure she knew nothing, the detective said it was possible that she had some sort of obsession for Neferet. "are you doing well?" he asked, Lynette didn't respond, instead she backed away. Her eyes where wide and her face pale like she had seen a ghost. Lynette backed away, there was a silent pause before she pushed past him. **_'don't trust her' _**the voice screamed into his head. **

**The immortal walked along the wall, it was silent. Everyone was inside either sleeping or to afraid to leave. He watched closely for anything that may appear from no where. Though his memories drifted back to earlier, the woman was so strange, not like anyone he had ever met before. But she seemed innocent in a way, dangerous like Neferet, but with good intention, like Zoey and most of her group. But there was something else, a sense of innocence to her, like A-ya. She was a mix of everything, he was going to make a mental note to ask more questions, Kalona noticed the shadows move, not in a menacing way, but almost playful. He watched them bring something to him, a box, it was small. "oh um" Kalona started to back away. The shadows dropped the box, he notice it was made from onyx with symbols of the goddess and something else. A language that was gone from the pages of history. He picked it up, he opened the box, there was a note inside **

"**_Dear Kalona,_**

_**my little comrade, I'm glade you had the sense to listen to me. Now, these two crystal necklaces are needed, one for you and one for another. After you cast the ritual to encase the hotel, no one can get in or get out. These will allow you to cast it on the outside and then go in. chose your other wisely though, they need to be strong enough to fight off the darkness and the evil lurking inside.**_

_**-I**_

"**I" he whispered the letter, was that the first letter of her name? He wondered about it, he puled the two necklaces out a black on one and a white on the other. The stones and rocks where different colors, "who do I take in side though?" he wondered allowed, there where a few choices, his main choice would have to be Aroux, Zoey or Stark. Though that last choice was not something he wanted to do, stark was an issue for him, an annoyance he still had an issue with.**

**Kalona walked into the temple, surprised that the door opened and allowed him in. he looked at the statue of the goddess he hardly remembered. "if you had not intervened, I would still be immortal, but at the same time I would be under Neferet's control." he sighed, something had him feeling dizzy suddenly "she wants me to take another with me into that hotel after reenforcing the barrier, who should I take?" Kalona asked "Kalona?" the immortal turned his head and saw Aroux "are you here to pray to her as well?" "not really" the vessel looked away, "if you are coming in here, I will continue the rounds for a little while longer, just don't take to long." Kalona said, aurox nodded and watched Kalona walk out, for some reason he was feeling exausted "i don't need sleep... why do I feel tired?" he whispered, the immortal walked the wall a little longer before Aroux came running up with Zoey "you don't look to good" the fledgling said "i'm fine" he said and shook his head, "you need to lay down" there was a rumble of thunder, the storm had resumed it's approach."no, I'm fine" he said, Zoey grabbed his hand and drug him off, "where is Thanatos's room?" "third floor" he said, Zoey and Kalona walked up "i'm concerned about you Kalona" she said. "why?" "I've never actually seen you sleep, but you look like you need it, and like you are about to pass out, like you haven't slept in days or even weeks." she said, Zoey opened the door, Kalona put the box and book down in a drawer "do you want me to stay in here with you?" she asked, Kalona threw himself down in the bed, rain started to beat against the glass, "if you want, right now I don't care" she walked over and moved the covers around to lay them over him. Zoey sat there for a short time, her fingers touched the feathers on his wings, they felt soft. She wanted to pluck one or two and keep it, but not now. Hell not ever. This was Kalona, not some sweat little angel who love humanity and cared for everyone. This was by technicality, a psychopath who murder and raped, who hurt a lot of people with little remorse. She listened as Kalona drifted off to sleep, it was strange to see him like this. He almost looked kind of adorable. She stood and left him to rest, though she was reluctant to. Looking back, she couldn't help to wonder what his dreams where, but little did she know, his dreams weren't dreams though, it was more like a flash back of what she didn't see on the roof of the building.**

_("Kalona watched the copy fly up into the sky. He took off in the direction of the mayo hotel. There was the sound of load popping, people where scared and running away screaming. __Kalona didn't have the courage to look as the copy fell, __it was suppose to be him in some sort of way. __"that could have really been you." she said, reassuring__ the fear he was feeling.__ Kalona said nothing, __he put a hand on his chest where his heart was. The woman saw he was full of worry.__ "do not worry, we are __invisible__ to her and everyone else." she said, the woman cast a smirk in his direction. __Kalona saw Neferet walk out and lean over to look, smile on her face. He saw she looked proud for what she had done. Kalona didn't know if there were more bullets, __his wings moved restlessly __"don__'t__ even think of that." she said "i may have saved you once, but if you jump into the air, I will reveal you to her." Kalona looked back at her, "__do it now, I'm not going to fly, but I want her to see that she still lost." Kalona said, he heard her laugh "oh my, that sounds like fun." she said, her accent was thick, __mispronouncing__English__words. Kalona saw her wave her hand, __he looked back at the hotel, Neferet looked up from the street._

_Kalona knew Neferet had seen him, that anger on her face. Kalona smiled, __if felt good to see her so befuddled. __"sometimes the __subtly__ of revenge tastes sweet, does it not?" Kalona nodded, the woman sighed, "i am going to __re conceal__ you now," Kalona nodded, he turned and looked at her what she said next shocked him. __"i want to make a deal with you." she said, and believe me, I wont screw you over on this so you better not screw me." __her h__and touched the side of his face. __She pulled his face down to meet his, her lips locked with his, Kalona was shocked and confused her tong played with his. After a few long moments __she pulled back, a smile on her face. that's when Kalona noticed the small scar on her face. He felt breathless, the entire experience left him light headed. What was she? __"i think you will be worth it" he looked down at her, she wasn't much shorter than him. She backed up and looked at __him, Kalona stared, __he felt like he would collapse __"here, I keep my word and when the time comes..." Kalona watched her summon a book into her hands "i am only giving you access to only three spells. __These three will help you well,"__ Kalona took it from her hands, "you and that girl, you __interest__ me." she said "and what do I owe you in return?" Kalona asked, he wanted to know before accepting anything, "__don't__ worry about that, I will reveal it to you later." she said, Kalona watched the woman __disappear__ into a swirl of snow and ice.__)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**ok, so let me get this straight..." Zoey said "you where stopped from taking off to save that woman by a Slavic girl with large breasts, dressed in a teal sunflower pattern sundress with a scarf, rainbow hair, and an eye patch over her left eye." She concealed you and sent a copy out to get shot, that's what everyone saw, so we thought you where dead." "yes" Kalona said, "the fuck?!" Aphrodite stared "Kalona, did you actually go straight there or did you stop somewhere along the way?" Kalona lifted an eye brow "what do you mean?" he asked "it sounds like you might be a bit high." "high?" Kalona was now confused detective marx walked over and shined a small flashlight in his eyes. The immortal blinked "the woman sounds like she's something you imagined." he said. "then how did I get the book?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Zoey, she could tell he was more than a little pissed. The immortal sighed "Kalona, what is in the book?" Detective marx asked "i am so glade you asked" he said sarcastically, Kalona opened the book to the first spell or more like a recipe for an elixir, James, this involves you, it will allow me to take that little piece of immortality back from you." he started to turned the page, Zoey walked over and leaned over, most of the pages where blank before he turned to the next one. "just a sec Kalona, why are most of these pages blank?" "she said she was only going to allow me to use three out of this book." "that's all, if we could read the rest, we might be able to get you back to Nyx." **

**stark cleared his throat "excuse me, what was that about taking the piece of immortality from me, will it kill me?" "no, oh no, what good does that do? You are a valuable asset for Zoey and her group. Your aim never misses, but in truth, the elixir will cause you a lot of pain for a short time. But I think you can handle that, it's a fair exchange. I get my immortality back and you get to live." "he is kinda right, if he wanted he might just be able to kill ya and take it back." Stevie Rae said "don't give him any ideas!" Zoey said, Kalona chuckled "that does sound like fun." Zoey glared at Kalona, he laughed "so I am not aloud to joke?" he asked "yes but not like that" she said. Kalona acted like he was about to close the book, "hey!" **

**Kalona chuckled and kissed the top of her head "please, Kalona just go on." Lenobia said, he simply nodded. "this next spell will create another barrier around the hotel, one more powerful than the one Thanatos has up right now. We can cast this from the safety of the outside and I can take one of you in with me to fight Neferet." "just one?" Zoey asked "yes, the immortal nodded. He laid the other crystal on the table, the white one sparkled and reflected a rainbow of color. "i have the other crystal, it will allow us in after the barrier is up. "who do you plan to take with you?" Zoey asked "i don't know yet, that's that thing, there are three of you that I see suitable. She looked around "Aroux, James and you Zoey." they stared "Zoey?" he looked at her "yes, Zoey is one of my considerations." he said "why? She doesn't know how to wield a weapon, other then the elements she's pretty much defenseless." stark said, Kalona could see that Zoey was just about to punch him. The immortal chuckled "i don't think she is defenseless, I think, if she can control her feelings and emotions and take charge of the seer stone, she will be able to control it and the old magic she could be quiet powerful." Kalona said, "thanks" she said "and the third spell?" Rephaim asked "it will weaken Neferet, allowing us a better chance at striking her down." Kalona said "oh goddess, so we can build a plan." Kalona looked at them, they all seemed excited "yes, it seems so." the immortal said. Zoey ran over and hugged him, it was sudden. He put a hand on the back of her head. **

**The fledgling backed away after a few long seconds "what is that?" something caught her eye "what is it?" "i saw someone up there walking out that door." she said pointing up to the door way out of the council room. The council looked confused and concerned. "could it be Lynette?" stark asked "i don't know" stark and Detective marx ran up. They looked out into the hallway "are you sure you saw someone Z?" "i don't know, it was more like a flash of some sort." she said, "Rephiam" he suddenly looked at his son "in a little bit, I want you to come with me to see your brothers. There is something I need to tell you and your brothers." the boy nodded "ok father", Kalona handed the book to Zoey, keep an eye on his, Kalona put the necklace back into his pocket. "i can drive you both out to where you need to go." Stevie Rae said "thank you" Zoey held he book against her chest, she could feel the power emulating from it, Zoey closed her eyes. "you ok Zoey?" stark asked "yea, I'm fine, but I am going to head back to the dorm room and hid this." she said "ok" Zoey ran out into the court yard, she watched the immortal and his son get into one of the school cars. She smiled "what are you up to?" she whispered to her self, or somewhat to Kalona. She went back to running and got back to her room. She opened the closet first, something got her attention though, a woman was sitting out on the ledge of her window. A smile on her face. Zoey then realized how closely she matched Kalona's description "did he tell you to hid my book?" she asked "yes" the window opened on it's own. She slipped in "where did he go?" she asked "he went to visit his sons." Zoey started to back away "i see." **

**she reached forward and pushed hair back, almost like she was flirting. "Nyx was right to chose you, you're smart, young, but smart." Zoey looked away "Kalona said you stopped him on the roof top." Zoey said "oh I did, he was about to get himself kill for a woman who didn't even need to be saved or even deserved it." "how can you say w either or not someone is worth saving?" Zoey wanted to scream at the woman. "you wont live long enough to understand." said "or maybe Kalona will somehow make you immortal. Who knows, he has a strong romantic interest in you still." "he does?" Zoey was kinda shocked to know that, Kalona hadn't shown anything since she stabbed him with the claymore while they where in the other world. "oh yes, you where there, weren't you?" "you can read my thoughts?" she asked "oh yes, I know what you are thinking, what Kalona was thinking on that roof top. I tried to read Neferet but she is to far gone in insanity. It's all to jumbled, though I feel so sorry for her, she was such a sweet girl." "wait, what?!" the woman giggled, "oh to much, to much to soon" she said, Zoey watched her climb out the window. "oh and hide the book somewhere else, trust me about this." she said. "and if I were you, go to stark right after you hide it." she jumped from the window. Zoey dropped the book, it fell to the floor as she ran over, the woman was gone. Zoey sighed, "great, now I must be imagining things. her eyes went back to the book, it had fallen open on the floor. She walked over, it was the picture of the elixir Kalona had talked about. It was written in a language she had never seen before. "somewhere else..." she whispered. Zoey left the room and ran for the temple, she opened a door into a small closet, there where boxes stacked up. This where they had hidden the stuff from the basement. She placed the book in a box and moved it into a corner. **_'if I where you, go find stark after you hide the book.' _**the words that the woman had said confused her. She left the temple in a search to find her guardian. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kalona and Rephiam walked the darken path. The moon wasn't even full, but it shed a little light. The storm from the previous night had left the area soaked and muddy. But it didn't take them long to arrive at the camp. "my children" Kalona called out to them, there was allow his before Nisroc came out of the shadows, he stared at Rephiam. "brothers" he said, he started to walk forward. "you are not our brother," Nisroc hissed out "Nisroc, he is your brother!" Kalona's voice was strong and commanding. "i gained the forgiveness of Nyx, that is why I look different." he said, Kalona walked over to the fire. "all of you come out, it is safe." Kalona said, Rephiam watched his brothers come out, all of theme seemed timid and scared. Kalona sat down, they all gathered around him, there was only seven of them, Kalona sighed "my sons, something happened last night, and it did make me do some thinking." Kalona sighed "you are all my sons, and I have not been the best father, but I realized that I do care about all of you. And once this is over, I promise I will do a better job of both protecting all of you and teaching you better." Kalona said.**

**There was a long extension of silence, Kalona watched them shift uncomfortably before Rephiam made the first move. He hugged his father, "damn it father, I was worried last night when Zoey got that call. I had no clue my brothers where even out here." he said, Kalona stood "someone followed us" Kalona said "what do you mean?" several of the raven mockers stood, "stop" Kalona said, he was the one to walk over to the tree, silently reaching around and grab the person. "Stevie Rae?" Rephiam walked over "why are you doing out here? You where suppose to wait for us to comeback." Rephiam said, she smiled at Kalona "i just had to know what you two are up to." she said, Stevie Rae then looked at the rest of the raven mockers. "are they all that's left?" she whispered, Kalona nodded "you two, follow the path back, I'm going to be staying here a little while longer." Kalona said "ok" Kalona looked back at the rest of his sons.**

**. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kalona flew back to the school, it was a silent early morning. The feeling of flying felt amazing and perfect for him, as he neared the school, he felt a sudden feeling. It wasn't dread, or fear, it was weakness. He shook his head "get a hold of your self, you are not weak or tired. You don't need to sleep." Kalona landed in the grass of the courtyard. He looked around, "hi" the voice drew his attention, one of the young human children. The boy stared up shocked and almost scared. "hello" Kalona said "can I touch your wings?" he asked, the immortal sighed, children had been trying to do that lately since he had appeared to them. Kalona sighed "fine" the boy reached out, he just barely brushed a feather before someone called out his name "Kevin?!" Kalona saw Zoey running up "oh goddess Kevin" "Zoey?" the boy turned and ran into the fledgling's open arms. "i missed you so much," Zoey said "i missed you too" Kalona smiled somewhat, that look of relief on her face, knowing that her brother was ok. "did john bring you here?" "no" he shook his head, "did you come here on you're own?" Kalona asked the boy, he timidly nodded. "are you hungry?" Zoey asked her brother, Kevin nodded again, "go with Kalona, he'll get you something to eat, I'll come meet and get you in a little while." Zoey said, Kalona stared "ok" the boy closely followed him.**

**Zoey and stark walked into the teachers cafeteria, Kalona sat there across the table from the her little brother. Zoey walked over, the book tucked under her arm "whats that?" Kevin asked "its something special, something that will end what has happened. It wont reverse it, but it will finally bring an end." Kalona said "really?" Kalona saw the boy look at Zoey, he's suppose to be a supper hero, isn't he?" Zoey saw stark and Kalona shift uncomfortably, Kalona, wasn't really a hero, but Kalona was trying to find redemption, and Kalona was by technicality a hero, or somewhat someone doing some good. "i guess he is" she smiled at him, "Zoey, I must get prepared and there is a lot I still have to look into. Why don't you take your brother to your room and let him get some sleep." he said, "ok, come on Kevin." Zoey said, Kalona started to walk off, he looked back for a second. Zoey and stark both walked off with the boy, he sighed and walked into the high priestess's office. **

**. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kalona walked into the office, it was completely empty. Thanatos was still at the tent, under the council tree. Trying her best to keep the world safe from Neferet's insanity. He sat down at the desk and opened the book "it's been cute watching you." the voice spoke, the familiar Slavic woman was sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. "oh it's you" he said, she leaned forward. Kalona noticed she looked different from before, her hair was pulled back in a braid, still long and the front a mix of color. She smiled "see something?" Kalona looked down at her breasts, they were larger than any woman he had seen before. She walked around the desk, she looked at the book "it was smart, that girl hid the book in the temple to keep someone from finding it." she said "Zoey?" "yes, she is very intelligent." she leaned against him, "i must ask though, what do you want in return?" "trust me, you'll like paying the price." she said and kissed him again. It felt like the kiss she'd given on the roof top, his body started to tingle "i'm about to give you one more gift. don't abuse it" she said "what?" the woman walked over to the window and placed a hand on it, looking out over the courtyard below. **

"**they are like children." she said, "what?" "these fledglings, they are like children. So unsure, never truly knowing what they are suppose to do. Afraid of the unknown and their chances for survival." she said, the woman suddenly turned to look at them "oh, something I should tell you. It turns out, that elixir wont work." Kalona stood "What?!" he shouted "yea, turns out the writer has other things planned." "wait, what writer? What are you talking about?" Kalona stared, she simply giggled, that's when a small paper drifted to the floor at his feet. "what is this?" he asked, the immortal flipped the paper over. It red _"brutal murder" __"_what is this?" Kalona looked up, the woman was gone. "murder..." he whispered the word.**

**. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kalona walked into the field house, he saw Zoey kneeling there with her brother and several other young children. She had them playing games to keep their minds off the unfolding disaster. He smiled, this group, her group had begun to treat him like he was family. Their family, Kalona walked over, the children looked at him. "Kevin says your a superhero" one of the boys said, Zoey looked up, a smile on her face. "hey, what are you doing here?" Kalona signaled for her to follow him. Zoey called Stevie Rae over to take her place and then they walked out into the quiet of the evening. "what is it?" "I've decided who I'm taking with me into the hotel." Zoey stared "you have?" Kalona nodded "who?" Kalona opened his mouth to answer, before he could speak, Zoey fell to her knees. "stark" her voice whispered "what is it?" "something's happened to stark!" she cried out, "what?" Kalona knelt down, he was still a giant even as he tried to get level with her. "go find stark!" she sobbed out, "Kalona please don't let him die!" the immortal stared, he didn't want to leave her alone like this. "what about you?" Kalona could hear voices drawing near "he should be at my dorm room, please just hurry!" Kalona took off running, the girls dorm wasn't to far from the field house, the females in the dorm stared as he climbed the stairs up to her room. **

**He opened the door to see Lynnette standing over stark, knife in hand. "you ignorant girl! What have you done?" he yelled "it was what my goddess wanted." she said, "he was a threat" Kalona stormed over, his eyes caught the body of the archer. His eyes still open, frozen in fear and pain. He reached down and closed his eyes, out of the little respect he had for him. **

"**Kalona, Zoey said that-" the immortal turned his head to see Darius and detective marx. "oh god" Lynette held up the knife "she'd like it if I kill you too." ****Kalona grabbed her wrist, the knife cutting into his wrist, he threw her onto the floor. "this is bad" Kalona looked up, he had the knife in his hand. "is there anything that can be done for him?" "no" Kalona stood, pulling Lynette up with him. "why did you do this?" "the goddess, she told me it would please her for him to die." Kalona looked at marx "what do we do with her?" "is there any place to lock her in?" "no" Darius shook his head "ok," Kalona watched detective marx hand cuff her and lead her from the room "I'll see what I can do, but both of you know this will cause a panic over what has happened." Kalona and Darius nodded, Kalona placed the knife on the table. "i; ll have to tell Zoey about this though..." "don't give her to many details." Kalona nodded.**

**He silently walked into the infirmary, "they brought you here?" she looked up "yea" Kalona could feel the pain weighing her down. "i'm really sorry about what has happened." "he's really gone, isn't he?" Kalona nodded, Kalona noticed aurox standing there, "what happened?" "it was Lynette, I am not sure how, but she's been in contact with Neferet." Kalona said, Zoey closed her eyes. She cried harder and harder. Aroux handed her a tissue "thanks" she said, "you're welcome Zo." Kalona watched her blow her nose and try to dry her face. "i'm really sorry about what has happened." Kalona said, she stood. Zoey said nothing, "do you want to take you somewhere where you can lay down for a little bit and rest?" Zoey nodded "ok, come on" Aroux got up to follow them, Kalona looked at him "Aroux, it's fine, I just need to be alone for a bit." Kalona looked at her, concern in in his amber eyes.**

**Kalona laid Zoey down in Thanatos's bed, he didn't have a room of his own and Zoey's room was tapped off for a while, he sighed "Kalona, they sent me up to tell you that the pyre will be ready in an hour." Darius said "thank you, I'll be sure to have her down there." Kalona said and looked back at Zoey, her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. "sleep well" he said. Kalona sat down in the chair, he sighed and looked at the clock. "forty five minutes," he said. Kalona stood and walked from the room back to her dorm. They few officers that where there taking pictures of the scene. The boy's body still laid there on the blood stained covers. "what are you doing here Kalona?" detective marx asked him. "i was thinking about grabbed her dress and make up so she could get cleaned up before the funeral." Kalona said, "i can't really take anything right now, it's a crime scene." he said, "alright," Kalona said "sorry" he said. Kalona turned to leave, his eyes went back to start, the boy was motionless. Kalona remembered the other world, you tried to fight me off then. But you couldn't even fight off this mortal woman." he whispered. Something seemed wrong now, he should have been able to fight off Lynette, she was nothing more than a human girl. A vampire was much more powerful than her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kalona walked out, he could see the crowd of people. They stood there to pay respect to the fallen warrior. He started to wonder, would this be the same if he had died? Kalona watched as the fire engulfed the wooden alter and the body of James stark. He started to walk over to Zoey, but there was a sudden hot pain in his chest. He stopped, "Kalona?" Zoey looked at him, he looked at her. "are you alright?" "his knees suddenly gave out, as he fell to his knees, Zoey ran over. He looked up and saw her running to him. He felt the urge to tell her to run. "Zoey, don't come near" he said, he could see she was confused "What?" Kalona asked "back away." he warned, the heat and pain seemed to grow. "father?" **

**Kalona looked up, Zoey was staring down at him. The crowd erupted in screams of fear as Kalona seemed to be engulfed in flames. Zoey couldn't move "Kalona" her eyes filled with tears, Aphrodite grabbed her wrist. Zoey could see Stevie Rae trying to keep Rephiam from running forward. After what seemed like an eternity, the flames died down, everyone stared shocked, Kevin gripped Zoey's hand. "Kalona?" Zoey pulled her wrist away and ran over. "Kalona, oh goddess are you alright?" she knelt down, he looked up. Zoey saw a flash of something in his right eye. "father?!" Rephiam was right by her before she could even realize it. "are you alright father?" Kalona stood "yes I am" Zoey saw him look down at his body. Kalona looked around, Zoey noticed he was still in some pain. He pulled Zoey close to him, "i will be in the library, when you are finished here, meet me in there." he whispered and then walked off.**

**Zoey opened the door to the library, she wondered through till she found Kalona sitting towards the back. She walked over and sat down across from him. "Kalona" he looked up from a piece of paper. She noticed he was drawing something, "are you ok?" she asked "yes, I am fine." he said "what happened earlier?" "i am not entirely sure" he said, Zoey looked at the paper, it appeared that he was drawing something. Zoey looked down, Kalona noticed something wasn't right with her. "what is it?" he asked "i have a request "she said "what is it?" Kalona asked "i want to be the one to go with you into the Mayo." Kalona said nothing, he simply stared "Are you sure?" she nodded "yes, I am very sure." Kalona smiled a little "so you are wanting revenge?" he asked "i guess" Kalona could tell she was nervous "i'm going to ask you one more time, are you absolutely sure you want to come with me?" "i am" Kalona smiled "alright, I will take you with me. I would have needed your help to do the spell anyways." he said. "oh thanks" she made her voice sound a little angry. Kalona laughed "you are not truly angry." he said and stood "no" they both laughed. T hats when Zoey noticed it "hey, Kalona can you turn around?" she asked. He stared confused for a second "ok, why?" he turned, Zoey walked around the table. "there is some sort of weird symbol on your back, I didn't notice it earlier." she said. "symbol?" he asked, "yea" Zoey placed her hand on the spot between his wings. She felt his body tense, "what does it look like?" he asked "a star in a circle of some sort." she said "a star?" she nodded "yea, like a five pointed one." Kalona turned to face her, "strange" he said "what do you think it means?" she mused "i am not sure" he said, Zoey sighed "i'm gonna head off to dinner, I'll see you later Kalona." he nodded "see you" he waved the fledgling off. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kalona carried the tired fledgling up to the room, he had spent the past five hours with her in meditation. She was exhausted, Kalona opened the door to Thanatos's room, detective marx had said that her room wouldn't be cleaned up for another few days. Kalona laid her down on the couch and tucked a blanket around the girl. "I'll be back after I make my rounds." he said, Zoey said nothing. Kalona turned and closed the door behind him, "she's been through so much." he whispered, he walked outside and looked around. It was still very much dark, Kalona walked along the wall.**

**When Kalona returned, he stood frozen in the door way. "you, what are you doing here?" the woman was sitting on the couch, Zoey's head in her lap. She shushed him "do not wake her" she said with a smile "what are you doing here?" he asked again. "i came to wait for you to come back," Kalona noticed her hand in Zoey's hair. "she is beautiful." she said, "i find it hard to believe that you haven't tried harder to win her over." she said, Kalona walked over, Zoey seemed like she was having some sort of nightmare, "what's going on?" "i think she's dreaming." the woman said with a smile, "lets not wake her." the woman said, she stood and laid her head on the couch. Zoey still didn't stir. Kalona stared quietly at her, "i do wonder though, what you really want from her." the woman said, her hands cupped Kalona's face, "when I was engulfed in the fire, was that you?" she smiled "maybe it was." she said, her finger went along his jaw line "maybe it wasn't" Kalona could help him self, he looked down. The woman giggled, really?" she asked "do I really interest you? Or is it just my looks." she said, he bit his lip. The woman back away and then walked out the door. It closed with a rush of icy cold wind. Kalona found himself looking back at Zoey as she laid there sleeping. He grabbed a pillow and put it under her head and tucked a blanket around her. **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

_**(Zoey found her self walking along a snowy path way, she looked around "where the hell am I?" she whispered, the snow was falling around her in a flurry of white. She felt cold though, it was weird that she felt the cold weather, normally vampires didn't feel temperature change. She continued walking, she walked up to a large house. It looked Victorian like, but it was odd. On the tower there where large onion shaped domes. Her mind drifted back to her old history class, that church in Russia. that's what they reminded her of. It seemed out of place, she climbed the front steps and knocked on the door. It opened "greetings, the mistress has been waiting for you." Zoey stared "mistress?" she asked, he nodded "come with me" she started to follow him.**_

_**As they rounded the corner, the man seemed to disappear. "hello?" she looked around, the halls darkened. There was the sudden sound of a music box that broke the silence, it was eerily creepy. Zoey turned back, the door was gone. "what the hell?" she whispered, Zoey turned to walk back down the hall way, there had to be another way out. she heard giggling, she stopped. Her blood ran cold, she turned to see a little girl standing there. Her face covered in shadow, "hello?" she whispered, the little girl began to walk towards her. Zoey felt the overwhelming feeling to run. She didn't fight it, she turned and ran through the hall way, her heart racing as the music was growing louder but she could hear the foot steps behind her. Running just as fast as she was, Zoey pushed through doors to escape. As she rounded a corner, she felt fingers brush through her hair. She pushed herself harder, the only thing keeping her running was the fear and the pure dose of adrenalin running through her veins. Finally she pushed through the last one and out into a garden. "oh, she's finally here." **_

_**Zoey saw the table in the middle of a patch of roses and sunflowers. That woman, the one that had appeared outside her window to her. Zoey turned back to look at the house, the man from before was coming out. Pushing a cart with tea cups and a kettle on it. "sit" she said, Zoey sighed and walked over "what was going on?" she point back at the house "what do you mean?" the Slavic woman asked innocently, Zoey noticed then they eye patch. She hadn't noticed it the other night due to the shock of this strange person not only sitting on the ledge of her dorm room window, but coming in to talk to her. She seemed to know more then she said, but right now she had a big question, at least in her mine, to ask her. "there was a strange little girl in the house and she was chasing me." Zoey said, "i'm sure you where just imagining it, this is just a dream after all." she said with a smile, Zoey stared. She couldn't really take her eyes off her. She was curious to know more about this strange woman. First she was in her room, now her dreams. "what happened to your eye?" Zoey said with out really thinking about it, she watched her hand go up to the eye patch and cover it. "i do not wish to talk about it." she said, Zoey looked down, she felt bad for asking that question. The man set two cups in front of them and poured the tea in. her mood suddenly changed "that is a story for another time!" she said. Zoey looked back at her, the woman put the cup to her lips "now, we should get down to business." she said.**_

"_**i know you wish to go into the Mayo with Kalona." Zoey nodded "i do" she said, "out of revenge for everything she has done to you and your friends o per sum?" Zoey nodded "yes" she admitted "you are afraid, I can see that." "of you or Neferet?" Zoey asked, the woman giggled "oh I mean Neferet." Zoey sighed "i am somewhat afraid of her because I am not sure how powerful she is right now." Zoey said "she is powerful, but her madness and insanity have weakened her." she said, the woman gestured to her tea "go ahead and drink it, you don't have to worry. I haven't poisoned it." she said with a smile, she put the tea cup to her lips. She wasn't really big on drinking tea, but when she did it was usually when her grandmother made it with lavender. Zoey took a sip and was surprised, it tasted just like what her grandma made. The woman stood and walked around the table, she stood behind the fledgling. Zoey felt her hands start playing with her hair. "you have such lovely hair, you should really do something more with it." she said, Zoey looked down at the tea cup in her hands. The woman continued to play with her hair "oh and when you do get into the hotel, be careful. Neferet has devolved into insanity, I cannot pull anything of value from her mind. This makes your situation dangerous, so be careful." the woman said, her accent messing up a few words. "ok" Zoey set the now empty tea cup on the table "oh, by the way, I've kinda been wondering what your name is." Zoey said, there was a slight pull on her hair "now why do you want to know?" the woman's voice was strained now. "i'm sorry, I'm just curious." Zoey said quickly. She was actually scared.) **_

**Zoey sat up in bed, panting heavily she looked around "Zoey, are you alright?" she looked at Kalona "yea, I'm fine it was just a weird dream." she said and stood, Kalona watched her walk into the bath room, Zoey splashed her face with cool water and then look at him. He smiled "i just want to make sure nothing is wrong." Kalona said "i'm fine, don't worry so much" she said "ok" he simply nodded and let her past him. Zoey laid back down on the couch and pulled the covers back over herself. Kalona sat down and opened the book, the thin paper pages rustled as he got back to the point he had been reading at. Zoey fell back into sleep, soon her breathing was calm and even. He looked up only for a second to see a smile reach the corners of her lips. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Zoey tied her hair back into a pony tail, Kalona walked over and sighed "are you ready?" she nodded "ok, lets go" Zoey followed the immortal down through the hall ways, as they passed the student cafeteria, she stopped. "whats wrong "i want to say good bye to my friends, just in case." Kalona saw tears in her eyes, the immortal nodded solemnly "ok, I will wait right here." Kalona said "thank you" she said. **

**Zoey walked into the dinning hall, her friends where sitting clustered around a table. "hey Z" Stevie Rae smiled, but then they all noticed how she was dressed "you are really going then, aren't ya?" the fledgling nodded, Stevie Rae stood and hugged her "be careful Z" she said "I'll try, I just wanted to say good bye, just in case I don't-" don't even say it Zoey." Aphrodite said, Zoey looked down. Nervously she hugged each of her friends, telling them good bye. She was actually scared, Neferet was basicly immortal now. Zoey turned "Zoey, tell my father that I want him to bring you back safely." Rephiam said, Zoey smiled "i will tell him." Zoey said and then left.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kalona looked at Zoey, she had the other crystal necklace around her neck and a silver candle in her hands. He smiled "ready?" she nodded "ok" he took in a deep breath. To night was, at least they both hoped, going to be the end of this, Neferet would be stopped and the balance was going to be restored. Kalona walked over, she watched him light the candle in her hands "alright" he said and took in a deep breath, the night was still fairly young and people were trying to catch a glimpse of what they where doing. Kalona started to chant, Zoey could feel the power building in the area. Her heart pounded in her chest. Kalona continued chanting, a cold wind was stirred up. Zoey feared it might blow out the candle in her hands. If it did go out mid ritual, what would happen? Finally Kalona finished the chant, Zoey opened her eyes. The wind was visible, swirling around the Mayo, Kalona stared as it formed into what looked like ice, Kalona turned back to Zoey, "tell your friends that Thanatos can drop the barrier." Zoey nodded, she sent a text to shaunee. Then they looked back at the hotel, "well into the fire we go." Zoey mumbled as they walked through the barrier. and into the Mayo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**they walked in, everything was in silence. Zoey sighed "where should we start?" Zoey asked "go up, the penthouse is on the top floor. She will most likely be up there, waiting for us." Kalona said "yea, maybe" they started over to the stair case. The immortal walked up close, Zoey followed close behind him. As they rounded up to the third floor, Kalona noticed it first "damn, the stairs for the next two flights are out." he said, Kalona looked up "and it's to narrow for me to try and fly up there." Kalona said, the immortal turned, suddenly, the door opened, a man rushed out, he was holding a knife. Kalona grabbed his wrist and threw him over the railing "oh goddess" Zoey looked over "what did you do that for?" "we need to be careful, I don't know which ones are actually under her control and the ones who are doing this of their own valition." "oh" **

**Kalona kicked open the door to the room and looked around. "the window over there is open." he said. "this all seems a bit convenient." Zoey said, Kalona stuck his head out, Zoey looked around. "Kalona" he turned and looked. "you, how did you get here?" Kalona growled, Lynette smiled "my goddess, she helped me get out." she said with a smile "your goddess?" Zoey growled "neferet is no goddess! She's a monster!" Zoey snapped, Kalona walked in front of Zoey, the fledgling stared. She could visibly see the marking on his back. "neferet is far from a goddess! Do you have any idea how many deaths she has caused? I can assume you've stood by and watched her murder people, she slaughtered an entire church, threw several people from the balcony, murdered her own father and countless others through out the years. And you stand her thinking that Neferet will not kill you with out a moment of hesitation once you become useless to her?" Zoey practically shouted, Lynette said nothing, she simply stared. Kalona took Zoey by the hand and pulled her out the window and flew up to the sixth floor. **

**Kalona broke the window and let Zoey in, he then slipped in himself. "Zoey turned to look at him "do you think she was telling the truth?" she asked "i don't know, we could be walking right into a trap or she could be trying to lead us into one. Either way I want you to stay right behind me the entire time. Run and leave me if you have to." Kalona said, his eyes locked with hers. Kalona could see the frightened look in her eyes. Gently he smiled "do not worry though, everything will be fine." Kalona said, the door to the room burst open, a woman ran in, knife in hand. Kalona grabbed her wrist and flung her to the ground. Zoey heard the sound of bones breaking. Zoey gasped, Kalona looked back at her. "lets go" he said, his voice was a rush of sudden coldness. Zoey looked down once more, "Kay, oh goddess, why here, why now?" Kalona noticed the pain in her eyes. "what is it?" he asked.**

**Zoey crumpled to the ground, Kalona knelt down next to her. "what is wrong?" he asked "Kay" she trembled, Kalona reached for her hand and pulled her up into a hug. Zoey trembled, tears fell from her face, the immortal said nothing as she cried into his shoulder. "i'm sorry, I didn't realize she was someone you knew. Zoey pulled back, she rubbed her eyes, "we can't stop" she said, "do you want to take time and pull your self together?" he asked "no, I'll be fine." Kalona nodded "ok, are you sure?" "yes" **

**Kalona and Zoey climbed the last ten flights "here we are." he said, they stood at the door way. Kalona took in a deep breath "Kalona, wait" Zoey said, "can we rest for a sec?" he looked at her, "you are tired?" Zoey nodded, Kalona walked over to her, here." Zoey watched him pull a vial of red liquid from his pocket. "what is this?" "blood" he answered "i though you might need some just encase." he handed the vial to her. "thanks" she said, Kalona watched her drink it. She then smiled "ready?" she asked "i am" Kalona and Zoey walked to the door, Kalona forced it open. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kalona opened the door, he walked in first. Zoey stared at him "she's gone" Kalona said "What?" "she isn't in here," Kalona said, he turned and walked out, "i guess Lynette was telling the truth." Zoey said, "i guess so" something crashed in the stair well. "what the hell was that?!" Kalona and Zoey ran back into the stare well, Kalona looked down "on the missing stairwell area, some debris has fallen, we can safely. go down now." "Where do you think Neferet might be hiding?" Zoey asked "i am not sure," they started to descend the stairs, as they made there way to the next, Zoey noticed a man standing in front of the door. "Kalona" the man moved his hand to the side, as if motioning for them to continue down. Kalona put himself between Zoey and the man, as they passed him, he said nothing. **

**After a long decent, they reached the first floor, this was the only door left unattended by someone. Kalona opened it, he looked around "hello" the woman stood there at the front desk, almost looking robot like with her smile. "you both are looking for the goddess. Kalona saw no point in arguing with her, to him, it was obvious this woman was under her control. "yes, where is she?" "in the ball room." "where is the ball room." the woman smiled and pointed that way. Kalona and Zoey said nothing as they walked to the ball room, Zoey looked at Kalona. Slowly the immortal stuck his hand out to open the door, it suddenly opened to reveal the large ornate room with the figure sitting at the end in throne like chair. **

"**looks like my special guest has arrived," Neferet beamed "and he brought a date with him, how touching." Kalona summoned the spear into his hands. The immortal looked at Zoey, she looked like she was glowing with power. Neferet stood "so, you two are wanting a fight? In the middle of such of wonderful party?" Kalona said nothing, Zoey watched closely, the fallen high priestess and self proclaimed goddess started walking towards them. Neferet grinned as she stared at Zoey, you don't seem properly dressed. A dress would be more proper on you!" Neferet flicked her wrist, Zoey was sent back, her body hitting the wall. "Zoey!" Kalona cried out her name, he turned his head. Her body lay there motionless, he had to fight the urge to run to her. He looked back at Neferet, "do you really think that you can take me?! I am a goddess Kalona! So much more powerful than you could ever hope to be!" Kalona growled "a goddess?" he whispered "you think that your a goddess?" Neferet glared straight at him "a goddess does not murder the innocent for pleasure and power, she cares for those who worship her and gives them life and happiness, never to truly inter vein in their lives! She gives them gifts and talents to make them special! And most of all SHE. NEVER. EVER. Takes from them her greatest gift!" Neferet broke out into an insane bought of laughter and cackling "FREE WILL? Is it truly that valuable?!" Kalona glared at her "you are no goddess!" Kalona shouted " .A. MONSTER!" his voice echoed through the hall way. **

**Neferet continued laughing "a monster?! I am a monster?" Kalona said nothing more "what about you?!" she pointed at him, "every wrong you've done, every life you've either taken or ruined in someway. Rape, murder, torturer, enslavement... I know the stories, I know all that you've done! And you stand here, before me calling me the monster!" she shouted, Kalona kept silent, debating on if he should attempt the spell or not. Neferet suddenly raised the gun "shame, before I thought of how good of a king you'd be, ruling beside me, and finally killing that little wrench of a girl!" she pointed at Zoey. The sound of gun fire filled the hallway, Kalona felt the bullets tear through his heart, he fell to the floor with a thud. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Neferet walked over to the body of the unconscious fledgling, her breathing was shallow. "you are simply pitiful." she growled out, to think you are truly that powerful." she glared down at her, hair lightly covered her face in a veil of dark strands. "what the hell did he see in you, it wasn't just that little maiden in you." she grabbed Zoey by the ponytail and held her up. Neferet noticed her eyes slightly open, "just barely conscious are you?" Neferet smiled "why don't we go up and get you prepared for the party?"**

**Stevie Rae was the first to get out of the van, "oh goddess" she stared at the fortress around the hotel. "it looks like ice!" Rephiam stated surprised. "do you think they are ok?" Thanatos slowly and unsteadily got out, "priestess, you should rest!" Darius got out of the driver's side, "no, no I'm fine." she looked at the hotel. "oh goddess, it's beautiful and horrifying at the same time..." Shaunee said, "it is..."**

**Kalona pushed himself up, his body ached from the bullet wounds. "good, you are awake" Kalona looked over, the woman was sitting there, a smile on her face. "how did you get in here?!" she stood "i don't have time to tell you that." Kalona looked around "Zoey?!" "neferet has taken her up to the penthouse, you must hurry before it is to late." Kalona got to his feet, he looked around, the woman was gone. "what the hell..." he shook his head, he had to be imagining it. Kalona rushed to the stair well, climbing up he felt his heart race, Zoey was in trouble, Kalona continued, he reached the top floor. **

**Quickly he ran to the door and forced it open. The room was dark, aside from Neferet sitting with her back to him. A small lit candle, "i don't want to be disturbed right now." Kalona said nothing, he saw Zoey laying on the blood soaked bed, her eyes closed and the darkness forming some sort of barrier around her. that's when he noticed her change of clothing. She was wearing a dark red dress, it appeared that Neferet had put make up on the fledgling. "i said I DONT WANT TO-" she turned to face him. Her eyes widened. Like she had just seen a literal ghost "how..." she stood, Kalona looked at her. **

"**you should be dead!" she shouted "well I'm not." Kalona said, he looked back at Zoey "you know I got to thinking when I looked down at her..." Neferet's voice was calm again "ho much fun it would be to use her against her friends." she grinned "but her will is stronger than I expected." Neferet walked over to the sleeping fledgling, she didn't stir under the fallen priestess's touch. Kalona started to walk over, Neferet shot him a look, her eyes full of hate. Kalona noticed the strands of darkness close to Zoey's neck. "i wouldn't come to close Kalona" she said, the immortal stopped in his tracks, he decided it was now or never. "i do wonder though, this new barrier, it's more like ice than fire. And I wonder, how did you two get in after casting it?" Kalona said nothing, the book appeared in his hands, Neferet looked at it "oh, do you intend to read me a story?" she asked "not really" Kalona opened it, his eyes fell on the chant. He took in a deep breath and began to chant. Neferet stood from the bed, Zoey slowly started to stir. "what are doing?!" Neferet started to walk towards him, Kalona finished the chant and she fell to the floor. Kalona rushed over to Zoey "Zoey!" she moved her head to look at him "what's going on?" her eyes where barely open. "oh goddess" she flinched "it hurts" she said "it will be ok, do you think anything might be broken though?" "no" Kalona helped her up. "she changed my cloths?" Neferet looked at them, her eyes full of terror. "No! NO!" Kalona grabbed Zoey and pulled her to the doorway. Foot steps came into earshot, along with singing. Someone was coming up the hallway. Zoey looked at Kalona, "What's going on?" **

**the immortal didn't let go of her, he moved and leaned against the wall. He held onto Zoey tightly, she grimaced "did I hurt you?" "i think one of my ribs are cracked." she said, Kalona looked around, the foot steps and singing drew near. Kalona found himself sinking to his knees and taking Zoey with him, his arms around her still. Kalona felt it, dread, fear, shock, something wasn't right." the someone walked through the door way. Zoey looked at the woman "it's you" the woman looked at Kalona, she smiled "good work you two." she said, "now, do me one more favor and do NOT look." she said. Kalona used his wing to both shield them and cut off their line of sight. Zoey buried her face into his shoulder, "are you sure you are ok?" he asked "i just want to go home." Zoey finally said, that's when they felt it, it was like a strong cold wind swirling around the room. Kalona didn't move, he looked down at Zoey for what seemed like an eternity before the wind finally died down. Zoey opened her eyes, "it's fine for you two to look now." Kalona moved his wing away, Zoey stared shocked at what she saw, the room was covered in ice. The woman smiled at them "where is Neferet?" she didn't answer. Zoey and Kalona felt the hotel shake be neath them "What's going on?!" "i am collapsing the building, it is tainted by darkness and death, humans will no longer be safe if it remains standing. "can you do that?" the woman smiled at Zoey "both of you, go now, and hurry." she pointed to the door way, Kalona grabbed the book first "here," he swiftly handed it to the woman and they ran. Before they could get to the stair well, a beam from the ceiling crashed down in front of them. "the balcony!" Kalona led her back into the room, the woman was gone. Kalona didn't dwell on it, instead he led Zoey to the balcony and then jumped. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Kalona and Zoey fell from the balcony, her arms tightly wound around him, Kalona spread his wings and slowed their decent, "oh goddess" she whispered, they landed in the middle of her group of friends. Kalona set Zoey down. Her face filled with blush as she realized that she was still wearing the dress Neferet had put on her. "Zoey, what the hell happened in there?" Aphrodite asked, Zoey looked back at the hotel "i will explain it all later." she said and looked back at the hotel. "it's breaking!" she shouted, the hotel was still shaking, but the barrier they had put up started to shatter. It looked and sounded like a window after a rock had been thrown through it. Pieces hit the pavement below and then disappeared like they had never existed. The immortal stared shocked, after the barrier fell, the hotel started to fall, people started to scream in terror "Z, did Neferet do this?" Zoey shook her head "no" her voice was a faint whisper. **

**There was a clash of what sounded like thunder, everyone looked up, the bulls where fighting over the collapsing hotel. There was one final clash, louder than before. Zoey and her friends fell to their knees "Zoey!" Kalona sank down, his hands reached for her. Zoey looked at him, he smiled at her "you are a vampire now, a full fledged vampire" he smiled "what?" Kalona smiled "you have come pleated the change" Kalona said he stood and helped her stand. Zoey turned and looked at her friends, they stood as well "we did it," Kalona smiled as she cheered "it's finally over" Zoey turned and then hugged Kalona suddenly "oh goddess, finally it's over." Stevie Rae hugged Rephiam, he smiled down at her. "father!" he pointed at Kalona "what is it" Zoey turned her attention, "his wings!" she gasped, they where a silvery white. Kalona moved his wings into his line of sight. "she has forgive me?" Zoey smiled "i think so" Stevie Rae came over, she looked excited "this is great Kalona, ya actually did good. Your officially a good guy now!" Kalona backed away in shock, but then a smile crossed the immortal's face "yea" Zoey couldn't help but to smile more, everything was finally over and done with. They stood there watching as the hotel gave out, breaking and falling away. **

"**you little demon of hell! I should have known you would be behind all this!" the voice shouted out, Zoey turned and saw John walking across the street. Zoey sighed, dreading that him and his church would bring down everything they had pulled together. "oh goddess, not him." she moaned out "What is it?" Kalona asked, "my damn step father" Zoey hissed, Kalona could tell she hated the man. "calm down, there must be a better way right?" he whispered, "i don't know, I am afraid he will try to undo everything." Kalona saw her hands clinch, "do what you have to" he said softly, "we need to defend the balance as best we can, one mortal's death is nothing." Kalona said, she looked down the road a tank... a fucking TANK?! What the hell was it doing here. Kalona placed a hand on her shoulder. Zoey felt like he was right, besides it was just john. Her heart pounded though, if she became like Neferet... her hands clinched again and then she called air to her. She sent it at john and only john, he stumbled back as the tank barrled by, it hit him. Zoey heard the quick crunch of bone. Zoey flinched and closed her eyes. Kalona put his arm fully around her, the tank stopped. The top hatch popped open, a man poked his head out "fuck yea! We are here to kick ass and take names! You bet it dudes!" "the FBI... called in... the fucking national guard..." "FUCK YEA THEY DID!" Zoey cleared her throat, "well, you can go now, because we've solved this on our own." she said.**

"**but we brought the tanks, and the guns..." "well, we don't need the tanks and the guns." Damien said "it's all be taken care of." Stevie Rae said. "also, um, you ran over my step dad" Zoey pointed out "oh, well shit..." before anything more could be said, the man swiftly sank back down into the tank and it drove off, dragging johns body behind it. Zoey stared quietly, Kalona smiled "well, this is over finally." he said "why don't we all go back to the school" Stevie Rae cheerfully chimed in, Zoey smiled "sound good" Zoey said.**


	17. Chapter 17 End

**Chapter 17**

**Kalona walked with Zoey into the high council's chamber "looks like they are here." Kalona saw Thanatos gesture to them, they looked up at one of the screens Sgiach smiled at him, "good job, I can since the balance has been restored." she said, Kalona smiled at Zoey "thank you, Zoey said, Kalona could tell the fledgling was both relieved and happy that all this was over for her. "but it brings me great pain to know that James stark lost his life during all this." she said, Zoey looked down, upset still over his passing, "oh, I am sorry I did not mean to" she said swiftly "no, no it's ok" Zoey said "i have to move on though, it's what stark would want." she said, the call rang again "oh, it seems like the council wants to join in on the call." Sgiach said "yea" Zoey looked at Thanatos "i will leave if needed." the warrior priestess continued "no, I think it will be fine." Zoey said. Thanatos pulled it up "merry meet miss redbird." Kalona saw Thanatos gesture to them, they looked up at one of the screens Sgiach smiled at him, "good job, I can since the balance has been restored." she said, Kalona smiled at Zoey "thank you, Zoey said, Kalona could tell the fledgling was both relieved and happy that all this was over for her. "but it brings me great pain to know that James stark lost his life during all this." she said, Zoey looked down, upset still over his passing, "oh, I am sorry I did not mean to" she said swiftly "no, no it's ok" Zoey said "i have to move on though, it's what stark would want." she said, the call rang again "oh, it seems like the council wants to join in on the call." Zoey asked "what?" "look, all the shit we had to go through, PEOPLE, INOCENT PEOPLE ARE DEAD! Because you shut yourself away from the rest of the world!" Zoey snapped "we risked our lives to stop her and restore the balance. We lost people we loved to Neferet's insanity. Yet when you had the chance, when it could have been stopped you turned your backs to us and her. And for the past few days before now, even before I walked into that damned hotel with Kalona, I started thinking. I now propose that we break away here, another council here in America, a council that pays attention to the issues. That stops the evil before it takes root." "you cannot break away, never before-" "has it it been done successfully." Sgiach interrupted the priestess. She was calmly sitting there, "but here, I see potential, Zoey may seem and look like a child, but she has done what Nyx wanted. And I believe that she is right, the time for shutting the council away needs to come to an end. Nothing like this should ever befall the world again, and for that to happen, the council must be more involved." the warrior priestess continued.**

**Dunatia stared at Zoey for a moment before nodding. The call cut off, Zoey sighed "miss redbird, I commend you for your bravery but you let your anger get the better of you." Sgiach said, Zoey looked down "but you have a good point, the current council is not equipped to deal with the current times. It is time for a change," she said, Zoey smiled, suddenly she felt Kalona's arm around her. Zoey looked at her, "yea, it is time for a change..." Zoey said with a smile.**


End file.
